Dragon's Heart
by Ironhide's Apprentice
Summary: A new girl enters in along with Will and them. She's always smiling though. And harbors only a few 'little' secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**IA: I feel up to writing a Sky High fic. And I don't own Sky high! Only my OC.**

* * *

**? POV**

* * *

I sat at the bus stop. The wind slightly blowing and a cool breeze picking up. My golden cat like eyes looking to the ground and staring at my black-white trainers. I was currently wearing a black turtle neck no sleeved shirt. My jack in my lap. Dark blue jeans. And black finger less gloves. My hair was short and white and at the tips wear metallic silver that glinted like metal. But those metal looking ends are very sharp. but I like it when people figure that out on their own. My skin was pale and had bright red scales going up my nose, over my forehead and past my hair line down my back, my legs and arms and the sides of my stomach. My mouth was in a constant smile with little fangs poking out. On my head were little blue horns but I wore a dark red cap to cover them. Then there came my shoulder. There were spikes that point upwards and were fire hot. They didn't effect me but sure did bother others. I could only wear my jacket for a few times before I get the smell of something burning so i carried it with me in case I feel like wearing it.

All I was missing was a tail and wings and hey I'm the demon. I glared harder at the ground and my eyes narrowed. There was loud honk that brought me back to reality. I looked up and towards the bus that stopped in front of me. It was for me because it's the only bus that goes to my Area from no on. The bus driver opened the door and looked at me.

"You Del?" I nodded.

"Okay get in!" He said. I got up, picked up my backpack and slowly boarded the bus. I looked down and made my way to an empty seat in the back. As I walked I knew all eyes were on me. When I sat down my fine tuned hearing picked up all the chatter was about me. I sighed through my nose and looked out the window. Must have been weird I must have looked like I'm smiling so happily or crazily. Just then a girl dressed in green turned back and looked at me with a friendly smile.

"Hello! I'm Layla! Are you new? I nodded.

"Cool! What's your name?"

"Del..." I spoke out And she shrunk back slightly. I looked down embarrassed. My voice sounded really harsh and was slightly in growl. And also deep. But not THAT deep. I shook my head and looked to the girl. She smiled nervously. She probably thinks I'm smiling at her. Unfortunately I wasn't really. I looked away from the girl and looked out the window and to the sky as the bus traveled.

My eyes widen as I was strapped down into my seat along with other kids. I looked out the window and saw the bus driving down an unfinished bridge and nearly screamed when we fell off. But then we quickly rocketed up into the sky. I grabbed the straps so hard that they bent under my grip. I slowly let them go and stared down at the dented straps. I sighed.

* * *

Once the bus landed I got off last. I looked around at all the normal looking kids. _Normal..._ I'm not. Even though I smile I don't feel happy. I jumped back when a fast gust of wind went right by me. I watched as the students, most likely new kids as well, were circled into a tight group. If i could I would frown. When then gust had stopped I shook my head and walked around the group and two dudes that must have circled them.

"Hey!" I stopped and turned to face the person who had called me.

"Whoa...Anyways! Who do you think you are! You don't walk away from me!" The dude in a stripped shirt stretched over to me and was going to grab my shoulder. I watched him as his hand came in contact with the fire spikes, he screamed loudly and pulled his hand back and held it while blowing it. I looked to my shoulder then to him and blinked slowly.

"Weak..." Was all I said before turning and making my way into the building. I walked down some halls before reaching the gym. I was the first there so I leaned against one of the walls and sat down and watched as all soon pilled in.

* * *

"Okay Listen up! I'm Coach Boomer! Some of you might know me as Sonic Boom...Okay I will call you up in a randomly fashion and you will state your name and power and demonstrate. Yes you will do so in front of the entire class. Any questions?" He saw people raise there hand. "Any Questions!" He boomed and no one raised their hands. He nodded and began to call up people.

First up was a boy who became a rock giant.

Hero.

Then a kid got ahead of himself and decided just to run up there. All he could do was glow...The gym was light up? How is that going to help...

Sidekick.

Next kid. Melting.

Sidekick.

Next kid. could have six arms.

Hero.

Next was a girl who could turn into ball.

Sidekick.

Next kid He could spit. Acid!

Hero.

Next one was a shape shifter.

Next was a girl in purple. She could shift as well. Only into a guinea pig.

Sidekick.

Next was that girl who talked to me on the bus. She didn't want to or couldn't show her powers and was dubbed.

Sidekick. Next thing I knew he was pointing at me.

"You in back! Get up here." He said as he looked at his clipboard. I walked around the group of kids and left my bag and jacket in the back. I stood on the platform and looked to coach boomer.

"Name."

"Del DiamondBack." He looked at me then to the register.

"Ah yes the odd one out of the family. Anyways power up." I sighed then took a deep breathe. With a flare of flames a long tail with silver spikes appeared and large wings unruffled themselves from my back. Usually two or four wings but I had six wings, each sporting their own set of spikes. I took another deep breathe and shot a stream of fire to the ceiling and huffed smoke through my nostrils as I stoop tall.

"Dragon type huh? Haven't seen those in a long time. Hero!" He announced. I nodded before retracting my tail and wings and walking off the plat form and back to where my bag and jacket was. After picking up the two items the bell rang and i was off to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Tellz me what it is that you think of my story? I actually like this one and I shall do it till the end!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Sky high! Only my OC.**

* * *

**Del's POV**

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria and sighed slightly when all talking seem to subside upon my entry. I bought an apple and 'Hero Sandwich' then walked over to table and sat down with my bag at my feet, leaning against my leg and my jacket in my lap. I looked down at my sandwich and ate it silently. Suddenly some one sat next to me and i turned to see the girl that had greeted me back on the bus. She was smiling kindly to me.

"Hello Del!" She spoke cheerfully.

"Hello.." I spoke as softly as I could. The girl smiled widely at my efforts at keeping a simple voice level.

"I'm Layla!"

"Nice to meet you Layla.." I smiled to the girl, Layla as she seemed to look past my dragon like structure and actually try and talk to me. Soon one by one her friends joined her at the table along with me. I was a little overwhelmed at them but soon grew accustomed to speaking softly that way everyone could hear me and I wouldn't have to use my normal voice.

* * *

I enjoyed their company then Will looked behind his shoulder then quickly looked forward. I looked questioningly at his behavior before turning and looking to the dark haired male that sat at a lone table and seemed to be glaring at Will's head. I fro one never was good to have in such situations. So I bid my farewells and packed up grabbed my apple and help my jecket in hand along with my bag then headed out of the cafeteria.

When i was just at the door someone put their foot out and I tripped and fell to the ground. When my chest made contact with the floor it knocked out all the air and a small cloud of smoke dispatched itself into my lung. I coughed as the cloud of smoke attacked my lungs. I slowly got up and realized that most of the cafeteria was laughing at me. I looked down and internally frowned and walked out of the cafeteria. I could still hear them laughing. I sighed and coughed out the rest of the smoke from my lungs. I then set a course to the nurse's office.

* * *

**Layla's POV**

* * *

I watched as Del left our table and walk to the doors. I saw Lash stretch out his foot and trip Del! I gasped in shock and watched as she blew out a small cloud of smoke and she gasped it back in and coughed. I felt sorry for her. When i was about to get up and go help her she already got up, a smile still on her face but her eyes looked sad. I'm still confused as to why she keeps smiling.

I looked to Will as he tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Layla..You think Del's gonna be alright this year?.."

"Well..I'm sure she will..But we will be there to help her through it all!" I boosted.

"Yeah..except in class...We all got sidekicked." Ethan stated. I looked at him then frowned.

"Oh.." Forgot about that. She's in the hero class. What are we going to do?

* * *

**No POV, With Del**

* * *

Del walked through the halls, trying to make her way to the nurse's office. She looked around hoping to find the way but came up short. Deciding to ask her couch to tell her once Lunch was over she then looked the rows of lockers. She was at her's. Opening hers up she stared at the empty locker. And that's how she was going to leave it. Empty. She closed it then leaned her back against her locker and slide down to the floor. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the cold locker. She couldn't feel the cold anywhere except for the back of her head. So she took great pleasure in feeling something rather then heat.

That's all she could feel. Ever since she started changing she could only feel heat. On snow days she could sit in her parents back yard in thin clothes, but she only felt the snowflakes on the back of her head. The rest? Once the snow made contact with her they would melt. She enjoyed coldness. She always loved it. But ever since the powers and change. She couldn't enjoy it anymore. She sighed.

Just then A single figure walked down the halls. Looking as lost as anyone. The figure walked and turned down the hall Del was. The figured sighed with relief and walked over to the girl and coughed slightly. Dell opened her eyes and looked to the new figure.

It was a teen. Male with short black up spiked hair. Light brown tanned skin. He was tall. Well built. Had on a white shirt, black pants, dark blue jacket, black trainers. He had blue-green eyes and a charming smile. She got up and looked to the boy. He was taller then her.

"Hey.."

"Hey..." She spoke softly.

"Can you tell me where the principles office is?.."

"Uhhh...sure..." She nodded in a direction and showed him to Principle Powers' office. As the boy followed her she dully noted that the bell rang and that the halls were beginning to fill. She walked then someone grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back gently. Her eyes widen as someone ran right in front of her. She looked to the hand that was still on her shoulder and followed it to find that it belong to the new boy. '_H...how..he can't...he can't feel it...?_' She questioned as the boy smiled then motioned her to continue. She snapped out of her daze and showed him to the principle's office.

When he had departed from her she went to her next class which wasn't so far from the where she had dropped the boy. She was the first in and sat at the very back row and got out her books. She held her pen in her hand idly as she looked down to the blank page, deep in thought she was. '_No one could ever touch my shoulders...not even if they were covered in ice...How...how can that boy be able to touch me...?_' When she had actually came back to reality it was when the teacher had smacked a huge book on her table.

"Well miss Diamondback! If you are going to use your notebook to scratch your pen around like then why don't you take this book and then go home and make the needed notes...If you can."Del looked to the old lady and nodded dully.

"And wipe that smile off your face!"

"Ma'am...this 'smile' is permanent..Came along with the 'powers'.." She dragged the words gloomily and looked to the teacher with a dully expression. The teacher did nothing but turn back to the front and continued on with her lesson. Del sighed and looked to the book. '_It's not alot..._' She looked to the 5000 paged book as if it were a simple kiddies book. She took said book and opened on the first page. Her golden cat-like eyes skimmed over the page and her brain took in all necessary info. This is how she learned. Super Villains and Hero's History.

By the time the period was over she was done with a third of the book. She hefted the book in her arms while her backpack was slung over one shoulder and her jacket tied around her waist. She stood with perfect posture and walked all as if she wasn't carrying a heavy book at walked past her locker again and kept walking to her next class.

Gym.

She entered her gym locker then placed her bag in along with her jacket and the book. She got into her gym clothes then headed into the large gym and sat in the bleachers in the center row. She watched as all the students pilled in and soon Layla and her friends joined her. Then coach boomer came on.

"Okay class! Today we play. Save the Citizen!" He boomed.

"Lash Speed. Get over here!" The two boys got out of their seats and made their way, fully geared, to the arena.

"Villains or Heroes?"

"Villains Obviously." Lash smirked cockily. Oh how Del would like to smack him-

"Del!" She was stopped in her thoughts when her name was called. She got up, got geared up then stood opposite Lash and Speed.

"Your Partner is...Dixon!" She looked to him before looking to the rest of the gym class. The boy that she had helped stood up and got geared up and joined her on the arena. She looked at him as he smiled a charming smile once more.

"Ready to teach these guys a lesson, love?.." She gaped at him slightly. '_He didn't have that accent when we met..._' This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**End of Chapter two!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Sky high! Only my OC.**

* * *

**Del's POV**

* * *

I stood ready then when Couch boomer sounded his whistle I grew my wings and took off to get some air. I looked for my partner, Dixion. He wasn't anywhere on the ground.

"Come on Love! We got some citizens to be saving right?" I snapped my head to the side and found him flying with his own dragon wings. He was smiling widely at me and then swooped down. I followed him and I almost lost my altitude when he blew a stream of ice from his mouth. He was an Ice dragon. Now that I take a look at his dragon wings they were a blue in color and shimmered green in some places. He had a pair of large wings.

"Watch out!" I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly barreled to the side just in time to dodge an out stretched fist. I drew a large breath and zoomed to Lash. I shot a stream of fire around him and pulled up. He screamed loudly and tried to get out of the flames untouched. I locked my gaze on the doll that we needed to save and went for it. Almost...AH! Lash had managed to get out of the ring of fire and had grasped my ankle and pulled me back. This motioned caused a pair of my wings to beat out of beat and then soon my wings were a tangled mess and I went falling. And I was right over the blades to. I felt Lash quickly release my ankle but it was to late. I shut my eyes as the blades drew closer and my wings stiffened. Just like a goat paralyzed by fear.

"Hold on Del, Love! I'll save you!" I could hear Dixion exclaim but I'm not sure if he could save me. Unless one of the students can stop time I hardly doubt it. I felt a pair of arms wrap under my torso and pull me up. My wings folded and I quickly wrapped my arms around the source that picked me up. I opened my eyes to see myself hanging onto Dixon. He smiled charmingly at me before I was sure that I could fly with no problem. We heard the warning buzzer and looked to the clock. 8 seconds left! I looked to Dixon and he nodded. I grabbed his arm as he grabbed mine. He spun me around then launched me to the doll. The doll was very close to blades but with one might flap of me wings I launched myself over the doll and quickly grabbed it and pulled up. The buzzer rang an there were cheers from the students because of the victory of the Heroes.

I landed and followed my wings back into my back and tossed the doll to the side. I heard someone land behind him and I knew it was Dixon. I turned to look at him and he smiled at me and flashed me a charming grin too. I had to admit. It was cute. I blushes very lightly as he walked over to me.

"You okay Dell?" He asked.

"Yea...thanks Dixon..." I spoke softly then turned to go and change.

* * *

**LARGE TIME SKIP HERE!**

* * *

I was dropped of last by the school bus. I looked around my normal neighborhood and sighed. I looked to the ground and trudged into my home and made my way to my room. Setting my bag at the foot of my bed I went out of my bed room and headed to the kitchen. I had seen many things in my life, but that school take the cake. Mmm...cake.. I think there's some in the fridge!

After searching in the fridge I finally found the last slice of Chocolate cake! Man you have no idea how hard is it to find them in this house. Man this looks good. But I can eat it as I record my first day. Walking over to the other room my tail wrapped around the leg of a kitchen chair and pulled it into an empty room. The room was completely barren. Turning I closed the door while my tail slid the chair into the center of the room. Once the door was closed i sat on the chair and faced the north wall with the door behind me.

"Activating home system." A female voice drifted through the room and then the wall in front of me then gave a hiss before breaking apart and rebuilding to become a large screen. I watched the screen and leaned forward slightly as it flickered on and the room darkened a bit.

"Calling Paximinium." The voice drifted before the sounds of dialing keys sounded and then it began ringing. I twitched anxiously then when the screen came on my smile must have gotten wider at who I saw on the screen.

"Hello Del..."

* * *

**IA: well I hope this chapter will suffice those that have been waiting for it!**

**Del: Ironhide's Apprentice does not own Sky High. She does own Me and Dixon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of Dragon's heart**

After her call she was now in the kitchen and preparing dinner. She was making Chicken, with salad and rice. She was right now preparing the salad while the chicken was simmering in the pot on the stove. That's when she heard a throat clear from the kitchen door way.

"Ahem. And just what do you think you're doing?" Del tensed at the voice and turned around to face the lady in the door way. It was a woman of decent size with business attire. Her hair was up in a tight clean bun as her glass sat on the bridge of her nose and her stone hard green eyes glared at her. The lady was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"I'm cooking dinner." Del answered as politely as possible and toned her voice down as to make sure it was not harsh. Del gripped the knife in her had that she had been using to slice up some feta cheese and other veggies that were going to be used. The women came closer and over looked what the other was making.

"Hmmm…I noticed that you made an interesting call today." The lady said as she glanced at Del from the corner of her eyes. Del simply nodded her head.

"Yes…I called on the home system…"

"Who gave permission?" Del tensed further as she looked down.

"I just thought…" The other lady turned to her and cut her off.

"You thought? Thought what exactly?"

"Well I thought seeing as it was my **father** that I had called that it would be okay…" Del said as she put emphasis on the word farther.

**WHACK! **

Del stood there as her head was now facing to the side as her eyes widen as her once pale cheek was now as red as her scales. The other lady glared at her more as she huffed and placed a hand on her hip and grabbed the knife that had been in Del's hand and pointed it at the other.

"Listen here. This is my house. So if you want to do anything in this house you must get permission." She stated with a stern heated voice. Del raised a hand to where the other's hand had made fierce contact. She looked down and nodded.

"Yes, mother…"

…

**Later that evening. **

…

Del washed the dishes as she had finished eating dinner, alone. The other lady, her mother, had eaten her dinner before her and gave permission for the other to eat once she was done. Del held sad eyes as her smile on her face made her face pain more than it was. She just wishes she could get rid of this never ending smile.

"And once you're done with the dishes take out the garbage and check the fence." Her mother called as she walked past the kitchen door to retreat to her upstairs bedroom.

"Yes, mother…" Del spoke softly as she finished washing the dishes and packed them away after drying them. Making her way to the waste bin she took the full bag and took it out into the large garbage bins on the side of the house. She threw the garbage away then went to the back and went to the electric fence that was lined up with the actual wall.

"Make sure it's still works." Del turned around and looked up to see her mother watching from her bedroom window. Del's golden eyes glowed in the dark and she gave a nod before turning back to the fence and reached her hand out to it.

…

**SCENE CHANGE**

…

Dixon was flying through the air as he simply had his arms crossed behind his head and flew with his wings under him and in a relaxed, kick back position.

"AH!" He opened his ice blue-forest green eyes and looked around before looking down. He immediately stopped as he could easily recognise Del's form and watched as she gripped one of the wires of an electric fence. '_What is that girl doing?! Is she mad?_' He thought as he went to her but immediately stopped when he saw the light shaped as a window on the ground, with a figure standing in it.

'_Curses! I can't do anything if there's a bystander._' He thought grimly as he watched Del's scales light up in a fiery red as the electric currents soared through her through her palms. He flinched back knowing for a fact that scales aren't meant to light up like that. He quickly though of something and got to it. Drawing a quick breathe then flying and eight over the house, he released the breath and watched as he created a chilling breeze. Soon the figure closed the window and their shadow disappeared.

Hovering for a bit he made sure that the figure was gone he went over the Del and landed softly behind her. Del had let go of the wire as soon as the winds had started and was now blowing at her hand vigorously while twitching slightly.

"Del…?" Dixon spoke softly and watched as the other froze and turned to him.

"Dixon?" She breathed out in disbelief.

"W-What are you doing here…?" She said stuttered as she placed her hands behind her back and watched the boy with nervous eyes.

"I was just flying through the place until I heard a yelp and saw you here, electrocuting yourself."

"Oh I was just making sure that the fence was on. No problem…" She said and started to shift away from the slightly sparking fence.

"Del…You were lit up like a poorly lit Christmas tree in a bad storm, be lucky for that or else someone else would have to come and investigate. Why are you even touching the wires?" Dixon questioned.

"Well with my powers my mother says I won't get hurt to bad…So she allows me to do it."

"No mother should allow their kid to do such a thing Del…" Dixon said she was going to say more but then the lights went on in the house and Dixon immediately spread his wings and took off faster than she could blink.

"Get inside and head to your room." Del nodded and headed to the lady that had just opened the door. Upon reaching and entering her room she though a bot on what Dixon had said and fell asleep on her 'bed' thinking about it.

**It is something. I'm not sure, you tell me.**

**Sky high, not mine.**

**Del and Dixon © MINE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally after who knows how long I have finally finished this chapter! I'll see if I can update my other stories this weekend! X3**

* * *

Del did not want to go to Sky high today, but she had to. Stepping off the bus she sighed and walked into the school building.

"Del!" She perked up at her name and turned to the voice. Layla and her friends came running up to her?

"What's up?" She asked the green girl.

"We were just hoping to walk you to your locker!" Layla smiled. Del shrugged her shoulders.

"I never go to my locker."

"Oh then you wanna hang till we have to go to our classes?" Layla sounded down but perked up. Del gave a nod and walked with them to each of their lockers. Del ran a hand through her hair and pulled one lock out. Bringing it to her face she looked at the silver tip of danger. It shone lowly before she watched it turn black and become a normal lock of hair. Her original hair.

"Hey Del?" Snapping her golden eyes to Layla she shrugged her shoulder.

"Sorry if I spaced out. I do that often I think…" Layla gave an understanding nod before going back to the conversation she was having with Magenta and Zach. Del looked to Ethan and he gave her a nervous smile. She sighed.

"See you guys later." Del would have meant the smile on her face but they would never know. She gave them a wave which they all returned. Turning she walked right into a firm and warm chest.

"S-Sorry…" Del said as she backed up one step and looked up at who she bumped into.

"…Just watch where you're going." She leaned back from the voice and the being in total. Warren Peace.

"O-okay…" She said barely above a whisper as he grunted and walked past her. She felt her red scales give a little glow and briskly left the scene and to her homeroom.

* * *

**Del's POV**

* * *

Holy…He's warm…REALLY warm crap get it together Del! Can anyone sue me? If a guy is hot he's hot, screw me. I walked into my first Superhero class, mad science 101.

"Okay class. Today we are going to learn how to dismantle a freeze ray." I groaned mentally as we were paired up.

"..Sulin and Sam…Abi and Sven…Del and…Warren." Oh gawd…what sick joke is this…?! I looked to my side and watched as Warren Peace. THE Warren Peace sat down next to me. The freeze rays were before us and when THE MAD scientist teacher gave the call to begin we got to it.

"Hey…" I squeaked as I took a seat next to him and looked to the pile of parts before us. He gave a grunt and we got to it.

"Pass me that…" He grunted and pointed to a part on my side of the table. I grasped it and gave it to him. When our fingers met for a minute there was a spark and a small poof of smoke erupted from it. I drew my hand back and watched it disperse into the air. He looked at his hand before looking at me weirdly and going back to work. I sighed softly before going back to finishing up the freeze rays.

"Hmm…Well done Warren and Del…now a demonstration, Warren take the ray and fire it at Del. Oh and don't worry Del you're extra features should allow you to simply slip into a light sleep and your scales along with rising body temperatures will allow you to thaw out of it quiet easily than it would be for Mr Peace." He explained. I looked over to Warren and shrugged. He simply levelled me with a look before grabbing the ray and pointing it to me. I looked at it before closing my eyes and I heard it go off and was greeted by a sudden feeling of tiredness. I opened my eyes slightly and saw I was coated in a light layer of ice and I could already feel my body temperature rising as the scales gave a faint glow and began melting the ice.

The ice turned to water which then turned to water vapour as I blinked away the sudden sleepiness. I looked down at myself and groaned as steam came off of my entire form.

"See? Works just as it should." I sure hope he doesn't try all those rays on me…

* * *

**No one's POV**

* * *

"Del!" Del stopped walking as she turned and was met by the face of Dixon.

"What's up Dixon?" Del spoke softly as the teen boy finally reaches her.

"Well I was thinking as to why you looked how you do until I remembered I was just like you! I know how to take away these extra features such as the scales, different and eyes and so forth…" Del perked up at that and held his forearms.

"Please tell me you aren't pulling my leg…?" Dixon gave a smile and shook his head.

"Nope! I mean it! This stage is simply because you have no one to teach of these changes so you wouldn't figure out how to shift forms. I can teach but only after school, I'll wait for you at the southern edge of the school." Dixon smiled. Del for once actually meant the smile on her face and hugged him.

"Oh thank you so much Dixon!" Del said as she looked at him once more before jogging to her next class. Dixon waved after her and his smile slowly turned into a wicked smirk.

"No problem Del…No problem at all…" He muttered under his breath before walking away. Warren just happened to be walking by at the time and over heard some of the conversation and looked to Dixon just to see the smirk that promised nothing good. He raised an eyebrow and watched him walk off and had a sinking feeling for some odd reason.

"What the…?" Warren hissed as his hand gave a light sting. The hand that touched Del's in mad science. He looked to it before brushing it off as nothing. He's going to figure this out later.


End file.
